Goodbye Letter
by roguemags
Summary: Shortly after Josephine takes over Clarke's body. She has one chance to say goodbye.


Clarke knew she had very little time before Josephine took back control of her body. Josephine had just taken over Clarke's body a short time ago. The first night that Josephine had gone to sleep. Clarke notices that she had a little more freedom with her own body. She could move her arms and legs a little but it was like she was moving in quicksand. She wasn't sure how long she had before her control was gone. She looked around her new room that was located in the Primes residence. She saw a small desk close to the bed. Clark thought if only she could get a message to her friends, her family.

It took some time but she finally got to the desk. Once she found some paper and a pencil, she had her plan.

Dear Everyone,

I don't know how much longer I have till Josephine get control of my body again, but at the moment she is asleep. I just need to tell you all how much you all mean to me, and how much I appreciate you all.

Jordan, I need you to know that even though I haven't known you long, you are family. Your parents were the best of us.

Marcus, watch out for my mom. Make her a better person and make sure she doesn't wallow in grief to long.

Mom, I love you. Watch out for Madi for me.

Echo, protect my family as I cannot anymore.

Miller, protect everyone. Watch at for Bellamy for me. He listens to you, even if doesn't show it.

Murphy and Emori, watch out for each other. Emori you are the best person, you make Murphy so happy. Murphy, try to remember who you really are, just remember you have a family.

Octavia, I am sorry I could not get you out of that bunker soon. Maybe if I got you out soon things would be different for everyone. Try to find the old O. Remember that Bellamy loves you, and only wants the best for you.

Raven, you are the best friend a girl could. Be there for everyone. Watch Madi for me. I wish things were different with us before this happen. I feel like we were just back to where we were before this. Watch out for my mom. You were always like a daughter to her.

Madi, my daughter my family. I sorry I am leaving you so soon. It is so unfair we should have got so much more time together. I had so many hopes for your future. Don't you worry you got so much more family now, that will watch out for you. Listen to Bellamy, he will watch out for you now. Watch out for everyone for me.

Bellamy, I don't know what to say. There is so much say not only to you but to everyone, but I don't have a lot of time. It is getting harder to write this letter. You are my best friend. I need you to know I am glad you left me when you went to space. I could not bear it if something ever happened to you. I need your forgiveness one more time. I am sorry for the mistakes I made between us. I will let you on a secret the biggest mistake I have is that I left after Mount Weather. I left you. After I left everything just spiraling out of control one bad mistake after another. If I never left, we could have faced all our problems together. Instead, the heart and the head were separated and everything just went wrong. Who knows maybe everything would be different now? I need you to look after Madi. Bell, I don't blame for putting the flame in Madi. I was scared. I need to tell you one last thing then I need to get this letter to you somehow. I never told this to anyone but I once had a dream right Mount Weather. All the Hundred were still alive and we were happy. We were split from the Ark. It was some years in the future. O had a kid Lincoln. You were so happy to be an uncle. Shoot even Raven had a little boy. You could see her in the workshop explain to a toddler how this or that worked. It was so cute. You could barely recognize our camp it was a tiny village. We even a little Market area that we trade stuff with the grounders at. It was so peaceful. Oh, Bellamy it what I always wanted. I should also tell you we were expecting our first child together in this dream. You should have seen the look on your face when you would look at my belly and see your child grow. It just was never the right time for us, was it. I want you to know that it ok, as long as you are happy that all that ever mattered to me.

I have to go. I love you all. Protect one another.

Clarke

Clarke slowly makes her way to the door of her room and looks out and sees one of Josephine's father's guards.

"You there" Clarke states and her best attempt to impersonate Josephine's voice. "I need you to take this letter to Bellamy Blake. We must convince him to go along with my father's plans"

"Right away" the guard states before he turns around and leaving.

Clarke slowly makes back to bed, before pass out. Josephine wakes up the next morning none the wiser.

A different location in Sanctum

"Oh Clarke," Bellamy grieved on the floor rocking himself. A letter on the floor his only company.


End file.
